My Unexpected White Day
by Marin Liliz
Summary: Oneshot sequel to "My Unexpected Valentine", chapter 8 of my drabble collection: My Valentine. Byakuya returns Kenpachi's unexpected visit, much to Renji's dismay and Yachiru's delight.


Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

This probably won't make any sense if you don't read My Unexpected Valentine from my drabble series My Valentine. Once again, please be aware of the complete crack and OOCness of this ficlet,

I think an explanation for White Day is in order: «_In Japan, Valentine's Day is observed by members of the female gender who present chocolate gifts, usually to a member of the male gender, as an expression of love. On White Day, men (usually dressed in white linen) who received a honmei-choco chocolate on Valentine's Day are expected to return the favor by giving gifts, usually more expensive. Sometimes the term sanbai kaeshi (literally, "thrice the return") is used to describe the generally recited rule that the return gift should be two- to three-times the cost of the Valentine's gift._» from Wikipedia

Have the "thrice the return" idea in mind when you read the explanation Yachiru gives to Renji at the end.

Enjoy and don't be shy, leave your thoughts, corrections and/or suggestions.

* * *

****

**MY UNEXPECTED WHITE DAY**

****

Renji was perplexed! This could not be happening; it was a trick of light, an optical illusion…

Byakuya **could not** be kissing Zaraki-taichou!

He rubbed his eyes slowly, making sure to remove all trace of illusion and dream that might be tricking his mind and then, very slowly, dared to look back at the sight that threatened to blind him.

Byakuya **was** kissing Zaraki-taichou!

They were locked in a tight embrace, kissing very intently. Tongues were being swapped and they seemed to be at it for quite some time, judging by the swollen lips and apparently enjoying it thoroughly, they had an audience and hadn't even noticed it. For some reason their swords were unsheathed and laying on the ground near them and on close inspection their clothes were rumpled and dirtied.

Renji remembered the words spoken between Zaraki and Byakuya a month ago, that he wasn't supposed to have been listening to:

_«__I wouldn't mind some of that mistletoe action from Christmas as a thank you._

_You see, Zaraki-taichou. These are different traditions; kissing isn't obligatory this time. I don't think we should mix things. I think it wouldn't be appropriated._

_Hmm…Ya prolly right. Well then, I expect to hear from you on White Day. »_

Had Byakuya given in? What had happened to make Byakuya give in? What had happened to_finish it once and for all_? What had happened to _Trust me, Renji? _Renji felt his heart sink deeper, feelings of betrayal and sadness flooding him. The day hadn't started that well but to have it come to this.

**xxxxx**

"Ya're not really gonna do it, are ya?"Renji asked, exasperated.

"I never fail on my word, Renji. Of course, I will do it." Byakuya was unwavering in his resolve.

"But this is insane! I cannot let ya go through with this." Renji all but pleaded.

"**You** are going to stop **Me**?!"

The raised eyebrow from the stoic Taichou was enough to make a sensible man back down, but Renji had never been one to turn away so he kept pushing. "I'll fight ya if I must. I just can't let ya go ahead with this madness. I won't let this crazy shit to happen!"

Byakuya didn't do well with threats and all his instinct told him to attack and defeat Renji. Senbonzakura was already pulsing in anticipation, but he knew Renji's actions were out of jealousy and not real threat, so he reined his instincts and those of his zanpakutou.

"Renji, I am going to finish this. And there's nothing that you can do to stop me. Although you've become stronger, more powerful and in control of your emotions and zanpakutou, you still cannot defeat me. A fight between us would only serve to delay and tire me." He soothed a wild strand from the red mane and moved closer.

"But…" Renji tried once more but Byakuya closed the distance and kissed him, shutting his lover and trying to convince the redhead of his intentions.

"Be assured of my feelings. Trust me, Renji."

"It's not you I don't trust. It's him." Renji pouted.

Byakuya pressed a finger to pouted lips, easing them to their original form. "I'll settle this once and for all." The Taichou kissed Renji again and walked out of the room with a neatly wrapped box of chocolates in his hands, heading to 11th Division Headquarters.

**xxxxx**

"I had my servants make this for you, Zaraki-taichou," Byakuya told the other Taichou, handing him the gift wrapped box. "I've also brought some more chocolates and candies for Yachiru-fukutaichou." Byakuya had left those outside, with a delighted, petite vice-captain.

"So you found out what White Day is?" Zaraki-taichou asked, amused.

"I received an enormous amount of chocolates on Valentine's day, all asking for me to return the gentleness on White Day. You were just the first; I caught me off guard."

"And since ya've returned th' gift, can I assume ya're also interested?" Zaraki's eyes glowed in anticipation, his grin becoming wider.

"Not in the least," the noble Kuchiki replied, curtly. "I'm only returning it out of courtesy and to tell you in person, this flirting ends here!"

"Hmm, you really made your mind about this?" For someone who had just been rejected, his face couldn't look happier. "Ya leave me no alternative but to fight for ya?"

Byakuya snorted, lightly. "If you're not willing to let it end here and insist on pressing the matter any further. I believe that is the only solution. I will not yield." Senbonzakura pulsed, eager.

Kenpachi grinned wildly. "I'd always wanted to fight a fancy thing like you."

Byakuya simply unsheathed his zanpakutou; Zaraki's grin grew impossibly wider, before he drew his own sword out and attacking, full force.

Byakuya blocked the attack easily, taking time to apprehend Zaraki's moves and study them. There wasn't must technique to it or skill, it was basically brute force; maybe he could outmaneuver him and win even without his zanpakutou's Bankai.

Zaraki, most of all, seemed to be enjoying himself, his psychotic smirk plastered on his face, all the duration of the fight.

They studied and attacked and danced around each other for almost an hour, with no visible end in sight. At some point they noticed an audience gathering to observe their fight, but except for Yachiru's cheers to "Ken-chan" no one else was ,visibly, taking sides.

They were matched in strength and the thought of having to use his bankai to win this fight was starting to become a possibility in Byakuya's mind, when Zaraki called out.

"It's not like I'd mind stayin' here the rest of the day and tomorrow too and not settle this thing, but I got this solution that might please us both. Unless you wanna get serious in this fight!"

"State your mind."

**xxxxx**

Yachiru was beyond happy, not only had she received an incredulous amount of candy from Byaku-chi, she had witnessed an amazing fight and she could see how happy Ken-chan was. And that was the best. As a bonus, she got to see them sharing a kiss. It must be her lucky day, she thought to herself, putting another gummy bear on her already stuffed mouth and sighing happily.

To her left stood a perplexed Renji, she eyed the other fukutaichou and commented, "it's a pity, it will be their one and only kiss."

"Huh?!" the red-haired taichou grunted.

"They won't be kissing any longer."

"Huh? What do you mean? How so? For real?" he asked, anxious.

"Uhh hmm! Tha chocolates, tha kiss and tha fight will be the present Byaku-chi get's to Ken-chan on White Day. From now on they go back to being just friends. No kissy kissy anymore."

When Yachiru looked again at the other Fukutaichou he was already running towards Byaku-chi. She nibbled on a _mochi_and watched as Renji moved to meet Byaku-chi and start a heated conversation. Those two needed to get a room. Whatever that meant! She mused before a rough, familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey, kiddo, isn't it enough kissin' for ya to watch in one day? C'mon, let's head home."

"Okay, Ken-chan." She beamed, grabbing her bag of candy and sweets, jumped on his shoulder.

March2008©MarinLiliz


End file.
